Sessions (Artists M)
* Mabel Greer's Toyshop: (1 session, 1968) * Andy Mackay: (1 session, 1974) * Billy Mackenzie: (1 session, 1983) * Mackenzies: (2 sessions, 1986) * Macrocosmica: (1 session, 1997) * Mad Professor: (1 session, 1982) * Madder Rose: (2 sessions, 1993-94) * Madness: (1 session, 1979) * Magazine: (4 sessions, 1978-80) * Magic Band: (1 session, 2004) * Magic Dirt: (1 session, 1997) * Magic Hour: (1 session, 1994) * Magma: (1 session, 1974) * Magnapop: (1 session, 1993) * Magoo: (7 sessions, 1995-2004) * Maher Shalal Hash Baz: (1 session, 2003) * Make-Up: (2 session, 1997-99) * Malaria: (1 session, 1981) * Male Nurse: (2 sessions, 1997-98) * Malicorne: (2 sessions, 1974-75) * Batti Mamzelle: (1 session, 1974) * Man: (3 sessions, 1972-74) * Man or Astro-man?: (6 sessions, 1993-2000) * Mandrake Paddle Steamer: (1 session, 1969) * Manfred Mann: (7 sessions, 1968-73) * Mangrove Steel Band: (1 session, 1987) * Mansun: (3 sessions, 1995-2000) * Phil Manzanera & 801: (1 session, 1977) * Thomas Mapfumo: (1 session, 1998) * Mike Maran: (5 sessions, 1972-74) * March Violets: (3 sessions, 1982-84) * Marine Girls: (2 sessions, 1982-83) * Marine Research: (2 sessions, 1999) * Mark Almond: (1 session, 1972) * Bob Marley and the Wailers: (2 sessions, 1973) * Marlowe: (1 session, 2003) * Caroline Martin: (3 sessions, 1999-2003) * Caroline Martin & Lianne Hall: (1 session, 2004) * John Martyn: (7 sessions, 1968-78) * Brett Marvin and the Thunderbolts: (1 session, 1970) * Marxman: (1 session, 1992) * Masasu: (1 session, 1990) * J Mascis: (2 sessions, 2000-02) * Mason, Capaldi, Wood and Frog: (1 session, 1969) * M.A.S.S.: (1 session, 2002) * MASS: (1 session, 1991) * Caspar Brotzman Massaker: (1 session, 1995) * Matching Mole: (3 sessions, 1972) * Matthews' Southern Comfort: (2 sessions, 1970) * Ian Matthews: (1 session, 1971) * Matumbi: (2 sessions, 1978) * Harvey Matusow's Jew's Harp Band: (1 session, 1968) * Max Tundra: (1 session, 2004) * Maximum Joy: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * John Mayall's Blues Breakers: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Big Maybelle and the Senate: (1 session, 1967) * Michael Mayer: (1 session, 2003) * Mazey Fade: (3 sessions, 1993-95) * MC 900 Foot Jesus & DJ Zero: (1 session, 1990) * MC Buzz B: (1 session, 1990) * MC Duke: (1 session, 1987) * MC Mabon: (1 session, 2000) * MC Solaar: (1 session, 1994) * McCarthy: (3 sessions, 1986-88) * Cass McCombs: (1 session, 2003) * Ian McCulloch: (1 session, 1989) * Country Joe McDonald: (3 sessions, 1970-77) * Mississippi Fred McDowell: (1 session, 1969) * Wes McGhee: (1 session, 1976) * McGuiness Flint: (1 session, 1972) * John McLaughlin & Shakti: (1 session, 1977) * Mclusky: (2 sessions, 2002-04) * Ralph McTell: (8 sessions, 1970-76) * David McWilliams: (1 session, 1968) * Me Against Them: (2 sessions, 2002-04) * Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia: (2 sessions, 2001-03) * Meat Beat Manifesto: (1 session, 1992) * Meat Whiplash: (1 session, 1985) * Medicine Head: (10 sessions, 1970-77) * Mega City Four: (2 sessions, 1988-93) * Mekons: (6 sessions, 1978-87) * Melanie: (1 session, 1969) * George Melly: (1 session, 1972) * Mel-O-Tones: (1 session, 1985) * Melt-Banana: (2 sessions, 1999-2001) * Melvins: (1 session, 1991) * Melys: (9 sessions, 1997-2004) * Members: (3 sessions, 1979-81) * Membranes: (1 session, 1984) * Men They Couldn't Hang: (3 sessions, 1984-85) * Menswear: (1 session, 1995) * Mercury Rev: (5 sessions, 1991-2001) * Max Merritt and the Meteors: (3 sessions, 1972-76) * Merton Parkas: (1 session, 1979) * Métal Urbain: (2 sessions, 1978) * Meteors: (4 sessions, 1981-85) * Method Actors: (1 session, 1981) * Metrotone: (1 session, 1998) * Miaow: (2 sessions, 1986-87) * Microdisney: (6 sessions, 1983-86) * Midget: (1 session, 1997) * Midnight Choir: (1 session, 1987) * Midnight Evils: (1 session, 2003) * Midway Still: (1 session, 1991) * Mighty Baby: (1 session, 1969) * Mighty Force: (1 session, 1990) * Mighty Lemon Drops: (1 session, 1986) * Mighty Math: (1 session, 2001) * Mighty Mighty: (3 sessions, 1986-87) * Mikey Dread: (1 session, 1982) * Milan Station: (1 session, 1981) * Milk: (1 session, 1991) * Milk Monitors: (2 sessions, 1987) * Frankie Miller: (5 sessions, 1973-79) * Million Dead: (1 session, 2003) * Jeff Mills: (3 sessions, 1998-2003) * Minimal Compact: (1 session, 1985) * Minny Pops: (1 session, 1980) * Mint 400: (1 session, 1992) * Mira Calix: (1 session, 2000) * Miss Black America: (2 sessions, 2001-02) * Miss Mend: (1 session, 1999) * Missing Presumed Dead: (1 session, 1981) * Misty in Roots: (9 sessions, 1979-2002) * Joni Mitchell: (1 session, 1968) * Moby Grape: (1 session, 1969) * Models: (1 session, 1977) * Moderates: (1 session, 1981) * Modern English: (2 sessions, 1980-81) * Modern Eon: (1 session, 1981) * Modernaires: (1 session, 1982) * Mo-Dettes: (3 sessions, 1980-81) * Mogwai: (5 sessions, 1996-2003) * Moles: (1 session, 1992) * Molesters: (2 sessions, 1978-79) * Zoot Money: (2 sessions, 1972-73) * Mongrel: (1 session, 1973) * Monitors: (1 session, 1979) * Monkey Steals The Drum: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) * Mono: (1 session, 2004) * Mono Mono: (1 session, 1973) * Monochrome Set: (3 sessions, 1979-80) * Monoconics: (1 session, 1980) * Monograph: (1 session, 1999) * Moodists: (2 sessions, 1984-85) * Moody Blues: (1 session, 1968) * Moody Boys & Screamer: (1 session, 1991) * Moon: (4 sessions, 1975-77) * Moon: (1 session, 1970) Later called Ray Owen's Moon to avoid legal disputes. * Moondogs: (2 sessions, 1980-81) * Moonflowers: (1 session, 1991) * Moonrider: (1 session, 1975) * Moonshake: (1 session, 1992) * Moose: (2 sessions, 1991) * More Fiends: (1 session, 1989) * Morrissey: (1 session, 2004) * Mos Eisley: (2 sessions, 2002-03) * Motor Boys Motor: (1 session, 1981) * Motor Life Co: (1 session, 1998) * Motorcycle Boy: (1 session, 1987) * Motörhead: (1 session, 1978) * Motors: (2 sessions, 1977) * Mott the Hoople: (2 sessions, 1970-71) * Mountain Goats: (2 sessions, 2003-04) * Mouse on Mars: (4 sessions, 1994-2001) * Move: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Movies: (1 session, 1977) * Movietone: (3 sessions, 1994-97) * Mr Airplane Man: (2 sessions, 2003-04) * Mr Bird: (1 session, 2001) * Mr Fox: (2 sessions, 1970-71) * Mr Psyche: (2 sessions, 2001-04) * Mr Ray's Wig World: (1 session, 1992) * Mudhoney: (2 sessions, 1989-2002) * La Muerte: (1 session, 1986) * Mufflon 5: (1 session, 1994) * Mug: (1 session, 1995) * Mugstar: (1 session, 2004) * Mukka: (1 session, 2000) * Mull Historical Society: (1 session, 2001) * Múm: (1 session, 2002) * Mummies: (1 session, 1994) * Murmur: (1 session, 1995) * Pauline Murray: (1 session, 1980) * Murry The Hump: (2 sessions, 1999-2000) * Musical Youth: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * Mute Drivers: (1 session, 1989) * Mutts: (1 session, 2005) Session offered before Peel's death, honoured by producer Louise Kattenhorn. Broadcast on Huw Stephens' show on 1st March 2005. * µ-Ziq: (2 sessions, 2000-04) * My Bloody Valentine: (1 session, 1988) * My Dad Is Dead: (1 session, 1990) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 References Category: Session Artists Category: Sessions